Inconcluso
by Andorea
Summary: : La curiosidad le picaba, sabía que no estaba bien fisgonear las cosas de otros, menos las de su amigo rubio, ¿por qué tanta atención hacía él? Empezaba a creer que este mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro, ese frondoso árbol era prueba de aquello. –Idiota. [Shonen-ai] [JeanxArmin] [Leve mención Rivaeren]


**Título: Inconcluso**

**Advertencias: Algo Ooc y BL [Amor entre hombres] **

**Pareja: Jean x Armin**

**Summary: La curiosidad le picaba, sabía que no estaba bien fisgonear las cosas de otros, menos las de su amigo rubio, ¿por qué tanta atención hacía él? Empezaba a creer que este mundo se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro, ese frondoso árbol era prueba de aquello. –Idiota.**

**Notas iniciales: **

**Bueno, este sí sería mi primer Fic para este fandom -otro fue un obsequio, no cuenta- Ya llevó tiempo tratando de shippear a esta pareja, espero que les guste.**

Caminó, caminó y caminó, estaba buscándole, se maldecía así mismo por hacer eso, ya llevaba buen rato hacienda lo mismo, hasta que vio una melena dorada que llegaba a destacar, bien supo quien era, decidió ir hacía allá, algo lejos de donde se encontraba él y los demás.

Y si tal como predijo, ahí estaba, bajo el mismo árbol donde atrapaba leyendo un libro – cada ocasión con uno distinto- Fue a paso lento con toda intensión de sorprenderle, solo que la sorpresa se la llevó el, el chico estaba dormido.

-Armin…-

Con la cabeza inclinada y la respiración tranquila estaba postrado contra el frondoso árbol con una muy buena sombra que le ofrecía y en su regazo un nuevo libro, algo distinto a los que acostumbraba verle –muy gruesos y algo deteriorados- pero no le tomó mucho en cuenta.

Se sorprendía un poco de sí mismo, si Armin hubiese sido Eren o Connie, le hubiese gritado que era un holgazán por a verle encontrado en esa posición tan débil, pero el, no era ninguno de los mencionados, se había vuelto algo blando con el rubio, posiblemente el miedo de perderlo.

Sí, perderlo como Marco, sin embargo era algo distinto, igual pero diferente, su cabeza era un rompecabezas cada vez que se cuestionaba ese tema, algo no encajaba en todo esto, ¿cómo podía ser esto distinto y similar a la vez? Mierda, se odiaba mentalmente por ello.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontró a si mismo acariciando a Armin, miró su mano y luego al rubio. Decidió despertarlo de una buena vez, no quería hacer una estupidez, movió un poco del hombro pero no despertaba.

-Armin, despierta, Armin…- Ahora que lo oía oír de su boca, nunca le llamo por el apellido, extraño.

Y no, el muy desgraciado no se despertó, mufó molesto y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, pensando en como despertarlo.

¿Y si le jalaba de las orejas? O… ¿Le tiraba un poco del jugo que traía? No, últimamente el jugo estaba caro, sería un desperdicio.

Se le quedo viendo; el cabello rubio, ya lo tenía un poco largo, ocupaba un corte, sus pestañas, eran la envidia de los genes femeninos, eran tupidos no muy largas pero sabía bien que delineaban bien sus ojos haciéndole ver como un infante con sus ojos grandes y vivos, su nariz un poco redonda pero tenía algo que se le hacía curiosa, un no se que qué daba ganas de jugar con ella, sí estaba mal, muy pero muy mal, ¿desde cuando piensa así de la apariencia de un compañero?

No. Amigo.

No, eso no era, pero no lo podía considerar compañero así que… ¿qué eran?

Alguien que estimaba mucho…_claro. _

Bien, si podía considerarse su amigo, algo lindo pero amigo después de todo.

Armin fue esa persona que estuvo llenando el vacío de Marco cuando el murió, poco a poco, granito por granito, le agradecía fuertemente por ello, en que a la vez le odiaba, volver a sentir eso lo de perder a alguien estimado por segunda vez, el no lo soportaría.

Desearía que todos los días fueran así como ahora mismo, tranquilos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, juntos… como una pa…ar de amigos que se encargan de asesinar titanes, sí así.

Volteó a ver otra vez al rubio, no se había despertado, posiblemente el día anterior se desvelo otra vez, lo supuso ya que durante la madrugada se levanto por que había oído ruidos extraños y vio una la delgada franja naranja que sobresalía del oscuro pasillo, -_Armin leyendo otra vez_- pensó en esos momentos.

Vio de nueva cuenta el librillo que traía, seguro lo estaba leyendo, lo tomó entre sus manos, no portaba con un título.

_-qué extraño-_ pensó.

Se colocó en la primera página, y supo perfectamente que ese librillo, no era exactamente un librillo, un cuaderno más bien, la pulcra caligrafía de Armin se hacía presente, toco suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, delineo una letra, decidió leerlo.

Leyó, leyó, cambió de página, leyó.

Se sonrojó con violencia, era un diario, no era un cuadernillo de notas, era la privacidad del de ojos cielo, no se atrevería a penetrar esa privacidad ¿Cierto?

…

..

.

¡Al diablo!

_15 de Diciembre de *848_

_Ya empieza hacer más frío, en estos momentos extraño al abuelo, solíamos tomar algo de té caliente y algunas veces un poco de cocoa, el entrenamiento de hoy a sido pesado, en unos meses cumpliremos dos años de estar aquí, el entrenamiento militar en agotador, pero lucharé por llegar a ser grande ¡No me puedo dejar caer! No quiero ser carga para Mikasa o Eren._

Río, eso era ya de hace 3 años, más o menos, el al parecer siempre fue así de decidido y firme, decidió cambiar a una página más actual.

_12 de Julio de *850_

_Hoy fue un día duro, más con el sargento Rivaille de por medio, nos hace tragar tierra cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Últimamente Eren actúa muy diferente, siento que oculta algo. Creo que soy el único hasta ahora que ha visto marcas extrañas en el cuello de Eren, serán los insectos nocturnos o una reacción de ser titán, espero que este bien, no sería agradable que tomara una alergia. _

Dios… Armin será bueno en unas cosas, pero esto era más que obvio, ¡Eren engañaba a Mikasa! O simplemente Mikasa era la que le hacía las marcas, no creí que Mikasa fuese tan pícara. Cambié de hoja.

_14 de julio de 850_

_Bien, simplemente no me lo esperaba, vi al corporal tocándole el trasero a Eren. No creí que el corporal fuese amable con Eren._

Esperen, esperen, esperen… ¿Cómo que amable?

_Se estaba moviendo extraño y creo que el corporal quería ayudarle a que no le doliera, ya que después lo mando a descansar. El corporal se preocupa por el bienestar de sus soldados, le tengo mi respeto. Hoy sirvieron sopa…otra vez. _

Ingenuidad en el estado más puro, quizás el no había notado esos aspectos pero si él los hubiera notado, ¡Supiera que el sargento se la metía a Eren cuando tenía oportunidad! Por María, Rose y Sina, Armin era estúpido.

_16 de julio de 850_

_Hoy llovió, algo extraño para estas fechas, aun así estuvimos entrenando sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Lo sofocante que era ese tipo de climas no me agradaban, prefería estar en mi habitación leyendo un poco, pero que se le podía hacer._

Decidió ir a una fecha más actual.

_03 de septiembre de 850 _

_No sé por qué últimamente me siento así con Jean…_

¿Con él? Mira que le había picado la curiosidad.

_Tengo miedo de mí mismo, tengo que alejarme de él, yo no puedo estar…_

-¿Jean?

Con el corazón en mano miró al personaje que le hablaba, Armin Arlet, volteó temeroso ante el rubio que aún se encontraba medio adormilado.

No entendía por qué a Armin se le miraban regordetas sus mejillas que le entraban ganas de pellizcárselas. Se contuvo.

Bastaron apenas segundos para que Armin viera que poseía en sus manos.

-¡T-Tú! No me digas qué…

Un silencio del más incómodo se presentó entre ellos, ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles esperando que alguien rompiera tal capa incomoda que los cubría.

Jean decidió romperla.

-Lo siento.

¿Él disculpándose? Puff este mundo era cada vez más raro.

Armin le quito con cautela el cuadernillo de sus manos, ambas miradas chocaron; el rubio tenía su ceño fruncido acompañada de una mueca extraña.

-Idiota.

Mira que no se lo vino a venir, no le hizo daño que le dijese eso, no le supo con afán de insultar sin embargo el gran color granate que tomaron sus mejillas le indagó aquello, temía que se hubiese enfermado.

Poso su mano en el pómulo de su compañero, hágase notar que si tenía un poco la temperatura elevada. Un manotazo lo libro de ese tacto.

-Armin ¿estás bien?

Arlet se levantó de ahí con su cuadernillo en brazos, dejando un Jean confundido debajo ese árbol.

No le siguió, la curiosidad aún le picaba por querer saber que más decía en esa oración, lástima que lo dejo inconcluso.

No es por qué no pudo continuar leyendo ciertamente, si no el enorme tachón que asomaba una "e" ¿qué podría haber seguido?

Mira que lo dejo inconcluso.

Fin de One Shot.

**Notas finales: **

**Ya había querido escribir de este par antes y creo que lo manejé algo bien, gracias por leer sinceramente, espero llevarme bien con este nuevo fandom. Toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida**


End file.
